Dawn of Love : A Les Miserables Fanfiction
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: Enjolras meets a beautiful young girl, who happens to be Marius' best friend. As they come closer together, things change for the better and for the worse. Dawn of Love revolves around Enjolras, Marius and a teenage girl who finds friendship, love and hope for a new future. [Enjolras/OC]
1. First Encounter

** A Les Miserables Fanfiction**

**Dawn Of Love**

**Chapter One**

**First Encounter**

* * *

"Marius!"

I looked ran towards Marius, hugging him tightly, practically knocking him off his chuckled, lifting me off the ground and spinning me around.

"_It's good to see you, Tasha_." He said in French.

"_You as well, Marius_." I replied, putting on my best French accent.

Marius smiled, "I see you've been practicing."

I laughed, "At school they taught us French, I paid little attention but I learned a bit." I looked around, it looked so different. The "poor" part of town was much more...poor. I assumed that the resistance was building larger than it had many years ago.

I looked back to Marius, another man, about half a foot taller than Marius stood beside him, his eyes stared into mine.

"Tasha, this is Enjolras." He held out his hand politely, and I shook it slowly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was soft, I could hear his French accent slip through his words and I shivered.

"As it is to meet you." I responded, I had never felt so nervous before. I pulled back hastily, turning towards Marius.

"Show me around? Things seem to have gotten...different."

Marius chuckled, "You mean poorer? You can say it, Tasha. We-" He indicated Enjolras, "-Don't judge."

Enjolras nodded, walking along with us. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's a lot dirtier."

"No one takes time to give money to the poor." Enjolras said gently. "But we make due."

I looked over at him as we walked, he had curly blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a handsome smile. He looked at me, confused. I quickly looked forward, blushing slightly.

"Marius, could we stop by your place? I really need to change." I was wearing a long dress, a very expensive dress I hadn't wanted to buy in the first place, but Maria forced me to, saying I couldn't wear crappy fashioned items.

He nodded, "Sure. Enjolras, would you like to meet us at the pub in an hour?"

Enjolras nodded, looking over at me. His eyes lingered on mine for a second before walking away. I was breathless. I watched as Enjolras walked away, wishing he could stay a few moments longer. I looked back to Marius who was staring at me, a grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, walking past him quickly. Marius began to laugh, running to catch up with me.

"A bit love-struck by my best friend, you are?"

I laughed, trying to hide my blushing face. "What? Absolutely not!"

Marius and I walked to his flat, which he stayed alone, his grabdfather was rich but he wouldnt take any money that wasnt wasn't much room, but enough for me to stay with him. I shut the bathroom door behind me, pulling off my restraining dress. I breathed deeply, wondering what Enjolras was really like. Was he a kind man? A immature boy? I hoped deep down he was kind, but I was afraid. I was afraid to fall for him.

I put on a black dress, which went down to about my knees (which was practically forbidden, but we lived in the poor part of town so I doubted it would matter much) My cleavage hung out a bit, but it was the only dress I owned of which I was comfortable in. I walked out of the bathroom to find Eponine and Marius laughing. Eponine and I stared at each other, we understood each other well and had been great friends, but we both knew not to hug.

"Tasha, do you think you could find Enjolras yourself? I have to go and give food to the children with Eponine."

I nodded, "Do I just go the way we came back?"

"Yes, the pub is the way Enjolras was walking, you should know which way he went considering how intent you were gazing upon him."

I shook my head, blushing slightly as I walked out of his flat. I walked down the alley way, coming upon a group of men.

"What are ye doing here giiirly?" A voice slurred. I staggered back, a man grabbed my wrists and held them behind me.

"Let me go." I said, trying to pull away. Three more men walked towards me, eyeing me down.

"I said let me go!" I screamed, kicking and struggling to get out of the mans grip. A shot rang through the street, everything went silent. I was dropped to the muddy ground, I looked around disorientedly, the men had gone away. I was alone. Or so I thought.

"Are you okay?!"

I looked up, Enjolras kneeled I front of me. His face was full of concern. I looked down and saw a gun in his hand.

"You...you saved me."

"Are you okay?" He repeated. "Did they hurt you?"

I shook my head, glancing down at my wrists which had a start to a bruise to them. I looked back up at him. He stared back at me, he leaned towards me, I held my breath, he touched the bottom of my dress, which was drenched in mud. He stood up, reaching a hand out.

"Here," I grabbed his hand, he pulled me up into his arms, I stood there awkwardly, as did he. I slowly took a step back, shivering as I felt a cool breeze.

Enjolras took me to his place, a very small room in a house. He had a seperate room with a bath. I looked at him, "How do you get hot water?"

He smiled, "Boil it, let it cool off. Ill get it ready, Erm... Here-" He threw me a towel, "-It'll take me a few minutes, Ill get you some clothes to change into after as well.

"Enjolras?"

He stopped before closing the door, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He nodded, going into the room to heat up the water. A part of me was scared that he'd walk in on me changing, but another part didn't care. I began to pull off my dress, my bra, and panties. I wrapped the towel tightly around myself, covering my breasts and my ass. I sat on the small bed in the corner of the room, I took a look around his room. The walls were white, there weren't any photos. There was one lamp which wasn't lit. There' was a small wooden bowl with a few apples and a pear.

Enjolras stepped out of the other room a few minutes later, he stared at me for a moment before speaking. "The water is warm, but not too hot I hope. Ill be out here, if you need anything. I left some clothes in there for you to wear." I stood up, walking towards him. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, which went red.

"Thank you, Enjolras."

I walked past him quickly, shutting the door gently. I pulled off the towel and set it on the pile of clothes on the floor. I stepped into the warm water, letting myself fall under all of it. I held my breath, trying to absorb as much heat as I possibly could. I wondered why Enjolras saved me. He had old just met me, yet he seemed so obliged to help.

A few minutes later the water began to get cold. I stepped out of the tub, drying off with a towel. I looked t the pile of clothes, and realized that they were Enjolras' clothes, or male clothes for that matter. A pair of brown pants, a while shrt.

I pulled my bra out of the pile of my wet clothes and snapped it on before pulling on the shirt and pants. I opened the door and walked to Enjolras, who was sitting on the bed expectantly.

"It's dark," He said with a frown. "It isn't safe for you to go. "

I looked at him with a frown, "Marius will worry."

Enjolras kept his ground. "He'd worry more if you went missing."

I sighed with defeat. Enjolras stood from the bed. "Here, you can sleep here. I need to get some papers together anyways." He walked over to a desk with papers scattered among it. I slowly walked over to his bed. It was as big as Marius' bed, big enough for two people but ground level. I had to admit, I missed having bed frames, sleeping higher than the ground. But a bed was better than no bed. Slowly I laid down under the thin sheets he had, staring at the ceiling.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked suddenly.

Enjolras stopped shuffling papers. "The ground. Why?"

I looked over at him. "That isn't fair for you, this is your place. And this is your bed."

Enjolras smiled and went back to shuffling papers. "A damsel like you shall be put above I."

I sighed, "I'm human, Enjolras. We're all equals, well to me we are. When you get tired, just come lay here? It's not a big deal. I don't bite." Enjolras chuckled slightly. "Alright, but I do." He joked. I smiled, turning onto my side and shutting my eyes.

I was so tired, yet I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to talk to Enjolras more, get to know him. My heart raced at the thought of us sleeping in the same bed, I tried to sway it away but my mind remained focused on it. I wondered deep down inside if Enjolras felt the way I did. As I drifted off I felt the bed move, and I felt warmth of a body very near to me. I fell asleep smiling.

A/N: REVIEW


	2. Dawn of Night

**Chapter Two**

**Dawn of Night**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of quiet arguing. I stirred slightly, not sure if I wanted to wake up yet. I opened my eyes slowly, seeing both Enjolras and Marius standing near the door. Enjolras seemed enraged and Marius seemed worried. I sat up slowly, they both turned their heads towards me.

Marius was the first who spoke. "You're awake."

I nodded slowly, looking at him confusingly. Marius came and sat on the end of the bed.

"I was worried about you." Marius frowned.

I smiled gently. "But I'm fine, Marius. Enjolras saved me last night." Marius frowned again. "I should not have let you go off on your own."

"You're right you should not have." Enjolras spat, leaning against a wall.

I frowned at them both. I really didn't see what the big deal was. I was alive, I was safe. Why did they both seem so angered with each other? I sighed, hopping off the bed and pulling on my boots.

"Enough talk, who'd like to show me around?"

Marius stared at me. "I thought you'd want to rest, after the run in last night."

I laughed mildly, "I've had much worse done to me, my friend. Trust me." I looked down and realized I was still wearing Enjolras' clothes. I went over to the pile of my clothes and pulled out a few coins, enough to buy me a cheap dress and perhaps some food.

I turned to Enjolras, "Do you mind if I wear these for now? Ill give them back once I get a new dress!"

Enjolras nodded. "Yes, as long as you allow me to escort you today."

I felt my cheeks lighten. "_Of course_. Shall we go?"

Marius nodded, reaching a arm out and wrapping it around mine. It was polite of him, but not needed. I allowed him to guide me with the hold of my arm, though I knew deep down I would have rather Enjolras had been polite. We walked down the streets, so many of the poor were on the ground, looking rigid, almost dead. I walked up to an older man, who looked to have not eaten for days. I bent down, giving him enough money to get some food and shelter. The man smiled widely, "Oh thank you!" He got up slowly, limping towards a tavern where food and shelter could be provided. I walked back to Marius and Enjolras, who stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

Enjolras spoke softly. "You gave him money." I nodded. "Yes. I have enough to spare. " Enjolras gawked at me a moment more before we all began to walk further down the streets.

I stepped into a dress store, after hours of Enjolras and Marius explaining the different shops, pubs and what-not. Enjolras and Marius followed me in. I looked around slowly, there were some extravagant dresses, then worn and torn ones. Eventually I came across a white dress with black trim. I went to the cashier.

"What a pretty necklace you got there." The man slurred. "Ill pay you 100 francs."

I reached a hand to the neck. It was worth much more than that, but I wanted to get rid of it. I took it off slowly, setting it into the hand of the cashier, who gave me 100 francs, as well as the dress. I changed into the dress, walking out of the store slowly. I handed Enjolras his clothes which he put into a bag.

"You look beautiful." Marius said quietly. I didn't blush. "I need to go meet Eponine. Take care of her, Enjolras."

"With my life." He joked, watching as Marius walked away. "You know he's not wrong."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we walked along the buildings to a stand with fruits, vegetables and breads.

"You do look beautiful."

I blushed. "Thank you." I replied awkwardly, quickly buying a loaf of bread.

"Enjolras!" A voice spoke.

There was a little blonde boy. He was so adorable. Enjolras smiled slightly. "What is it Gavroche?"

"The kings making more restrictions to the poor." The boy spoke, he must not have been older than Twelve. The boy looked at me. He had blue eyes.

"Gavroche, this is Tasha. She's staying with Marius."

I knelt down so I was his height. I broke the bread and gave him half. From the looks of him, he had to be one of the boys who lived on the streets with his friends. His face lit up with a smile. "Thank you, Miss!" He said as he rushed off and began giving little pieces of bread to every person he saw.

I stood up, splitting the small piece of bread I had into two, and giving Enjolras a piece. He smiled, his blue eyes shining in the sun.

"You're very kind." He said softly, his fingers brushed the edge of my arm. "Not many people would give up food, especially here."

"He's a little boy, he deserves to grow up at least. Besides, I like helping people." I smiled. Enjolras grabbed my hand. I was startled at first, then I let my fingers interlock with his.

"Come." He spoke, pulling me along to a fountain surrounded by bushes and trees.

I looked at the water in the fountain. It shone brightly. Enjolras watched me, sitting down on the edge of the fountain.

"I like to come here a lot."

I sat down besides him, a smile on my face. "I can see why, it's beautiful here."

"Yes, it is. But it's certainly not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He was looking at me, he lifted his hand and brushed the hair out of my face. I blushed, my heart beginning to race. I looked away quickly, playing with a button on my dress. What was I doing? I couldn't let myself get caught up in him.

I stood up. "Thank you, Enjolras. For showing me around. But I think I should go to Marius'." I had wasted the day with Enjolras, it was now nearing dark, and I didn't want to walk to Marius' in the dark.

"Wait!" He grabbed my wrist. I stopped walking, and turned to face him. Our bodies were close now. I felt my breathing hitch.

"Meet me outside Marius' tomorrow at sundown. Don't tell him."

"Why-"

"You'll see." He smiled, grasping my hand and kissing it gently.

"Mademoiselle."

I walked away quickly, trying dearly not to look back. The way his lips brushed against my hand sent shivers down my spine. I ran to Marius', closing the door behind me as quickly as I could. I felt tears fall down my face. I couldn't let myself be so caught up in a man I hardly knew, yet all I wanted was to be his. I wanted to feel his lips against mine. I wanted him to hold me and comfort me. I wanted him to love me. I shook my head, wiping away my tears. I couldn't let "love" cause me agony again. Enjolras thought of me as a friend, nothing more.

* * *

The next morning, I laid in bed until past noon. Possibly one or two, I wasn't quite sure. I got up to get some food, that Marius had set out for me. He left me a small piece of bread along with a glass of water. It wasn't much, but I knew the money he had was what he made. I ate quickly, wanting nothing more than to meet Enjolras again.

I spent the remainder of my day in Marius' room, going through the books he had and reading some that I found interesting. Every word I read was a distraction, a distraction from the worry, the fear inside my heart. Every sentence reminded me of him, his blue eyes. His curly blonde hair. Oh god, how I missed the feeling I had when I was near him. I knew it was wrong, so wrong to fall in love with him. To fall in love was to give in to the pain all over again. I swore to myself I never would, but I knew it was inevitable. Could it be, maybe there was a chance, he had fallen for me?

Marius arrived a hour before sundown. When I asked him where he had been, he just shrugged and went upstairs. I took this as my cue to leave. I knew it would be harder if I didn't just slip out. I went to the door, opening it. I began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Came Marius' voice from the stairs.

I bit my lip, turning around with a smile on my face. "I'm just going for a walk, Marius."

"I could accompany-"

"No! I mean, no it's quite fine Marius I can handle myself." I shut the door quickly, walking down the corner where I saw Enjolras...standing beside a horse.

"What the hell is this?" I whispered, forgetting my manners.

"A horse." He said bluntly.

I glared. "I meant what's_ it_ doing here?"

"_She_. She's taking us somewhere."

"We're riding a horse?"

Enjolras nodded, a grin on his face. I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Where exactly did you get this horse?"

"Borrowed it." Enjolras said as he lifted me onto the rear part of the horse. He got on infront of me, grasping my hands and putting them around his waist. "What are you doing?" Enjolras groaned. "Would you rather fall off?" I obliged, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and resting my hands against his chest.

We rode along the streets, out past to a dirt road with trees surrounding it. Enjolras slowed the horse down. "Close you're eyes, Madame."

I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head against his back. I heard him edge the horse on, and I felt us begin to go faster. I wanted to open my eyes, but my heart yearned for a surprise. I hadn't had someone make a surprise for me, in so long. I wondered why Enjolras had wanted Marius not to know I was meeting him, they were close friends, practically brothers. Both came from wealth, both yearning for justice, and yet they both seem to not want me around the other. Was it out of jealousy? Certainly not. Enjolras just thought of me as a friend. I frowned at this. Yes. Just a friend. No matter how much I wished he desired me in a more formal way, he desired I as only a friend. Marius however, I knew Marius had deeper feelings for me. I knew it wasn't love, it was merely a crush. But I made sure he knew I never reciprocated the feelings. He was like my brother.

The horse came to a halt. Enjolras bid me to keep my eyes closed as he got off the horse. I could hear him as he walked a bit away, I assumed he was tying the horse to a tree. I felt his arms engulf me once again being lifted off the horse, and onto the ground.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

Enjolras chuckled. "Not yet, _Mademoiselle_."

I sighed impatiently, being guided forward by Enjolras' hands on my waist. We walked a few moments, before I heard the flow of water a few feet away.

"Open."


	3. Surprises!

**Chapter Three**

**Surprises**

* * *

I opened my eyes, which widened as soon as I saw where he had taken me. Infront of me was a river, which shone brightly with the moonlight and starlight. There were trees behind us, but that wasn't it. I looked deeper within the river and saw a group of swans swimming together. So much beauty within one scene. I couldn't help but walk closer to the water, kneeling down and letting my fingers glide across the slow moving water.

It was so beautiful here. I couldn't help but smile as I watched the swans swim. They were so gorgeous, I had never seen one so close before.

"I take it you come here to think as well?" I asked Enjolras as I stood up. I turned and saw that he was sitting on the grass, watching me.

"I try to when I can. But with planning a revolution I haven't really time to come down here."

"Ah yes." I said as I sat beside him, facing towards him. "Marius said you both were planning a revolt."

The moonlight lit Enjolras' face perfectly, he looked mesmerizing. "It isn't much now, but we have been working on it."

"Every large thing starts small." I smiled. "Why did you bring me out here?"

Enjolras flushed red. "Well I-I thought you would enjoy the scenery." He looked at the water. "And I wanted to have the opportunity to learn more about you."

I blinked. "Learn more about me? What would you like to know?"

Enjolras slid his fingers through his tangled hair. "Anything."

I thought deeply for a moment, trying to find something interesting, but all I could think of was the truth. "When I was younger my parents both became ill and died. I lived with my aunt for a few years but she began to take my money and would force me to work for her to earn food. I left then, living with friends while I went to school. And now I live with Marius." It sounded blunt, but it was true. Of course there were more details but it was the legist of it.

He frowned. "I am terribly sorry about your parents."

I managed a smile. "Thank you, I guess after so long I've just became used to it."

Enjolras nodded. "My parents despise me now. I left when I was sixteen, I lived with my friend for a while but now I live in a two room house, or I sleep at the pub."

The pub? "Why would you go to the pub?"

Enjolras chuckled. "That's where we speak of Revolution."

I nodded. "Enjolras, I want to go to one of these Revolutionary meetings."

Enjolras looked at me. "I'm not sure..." He trailed off, looking into my eyes. I wanted to help, though I was a woman I knew I could help them.

"Please Enjolras? Just one meeting! I promise I won't be a bother, I shall just stay quiet and listen!"

Enjolras smiled, "I suppose I shall allow it."

Enjolras and I sat in silence for a while, just admiring our surroundings. By then it would have had to been practically midnight. I knew if I wasn't back soon Marius would worry, and I knew he wouldn't stop asking questions.

I sighed, "I guess we should be heading back..." I stood up, biting my lip. I hated to leave him. Enjolras stood quickly, grasping my wrist.

"Tasha, I don't want you to go."

I felt my cheeks turn pink. "Enjolras, Marius will never let me hear the end of it if I'm not back soon, he'd never let you hear the end of it either."

Enjolras sighed. His grip on my wrist began tighter, he pulled me into a tight hug. I was taken aback, but slowly I found my arms around his waist. "He treats you like a child." Enjolras whispered softly.

"You know that is not true, he just cares for me."

Enjolras shook his head. "I care for you, yet I do not treat you like he does." I smiled. "Maybe because he's known me my entire life, he cares for me as a sister. Where as you care for me as a-" I frowned. "-a friend."

"A friend?" He scoffed. He pulled back to stare at me. Enjolras leaned forward, kissing me gently. I muffled a gasp as I started to kiss him back. We kissed for a few moments before pulling away, just gazing at each other.

"When will I see you again?" His voice was soft, hardly a whisper.

"Tomorrow." I replied breathlessly.

Enjolras took my hand, leading my towards the horse. He mounted him first, then pulled me up in front of him. "What are you doing?" I asked. Enjolras smiled. "You're helping me." I gawked at him. "I have never rode a horse before today, let alone steered one. We'll end up getting killed!"

Enjolras chuckled. He showed me where to hold, and his hands went atop mine, helping me steer. In all honesty, it was fun. To be so close to him. After an hour or so, we arrived at Marius'. Enjolras got off the horse, pulling me down into his arms. I smiled, pulling back enough to kiss his lips. Enjolras immediately pushed his body tightly against mine, kissing me with such passion. Once we pulled away, we stared into each others eyes.

"Where will I meet you?" Enjolras asked as we walked towards the door. I blushed, leaning up and giving him one last kiss. "Meet me here, at noon." I looked at him longingly one last time before I shut the door behind me.

I walked upstairs to Marius' room, where he sat on his bed, shirtless, looking at pieces of papers.

"You were out late." Marius inquired.i blushed slightly, changing out of my dress into a night gown. I sat down beside Marius and examined the paper he held.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a letter from my grandfather, he wants me to go home."

I frowned. "You're not going to, are you?"

He managed to smile. "And leave you alone with Enjolras? Never. What did you two do anyways?"

I felt my cheeks turn pink. I knew Marius would find out even if i didnt tell him. "Well, He took me for a horseback ride into the forest. Then we went to this river where there were swans swimming." I thought I shouldn't bring up the whole kissing thing, not yet.

Marius laid back. "That's all?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

Marius sighed, turning his back to me. "I know how fond you've grown to him. I'm not blind. I see the way you two look at each other."

I laid besides him, my back also to him. "Yes, I am very fond of him. That does not mean he is fond of me as well."

Marius scoffed silently. "I see the way he looks at you, I've known him as long as I have known you. He has never looked at anyone the way he does at you."

I smiled. "Marius, I can tell you anything right?"

"Yes." He said sleepily.

"He kissed me." I felt the rush of emotions I felt when Enjolras kissed me come back. I touched my lips, yearning to feel his touch again.

"He...he kissed you?" Marius asked quietly. "Yes...and I kissed him. Oh, Marius. It was so wonderful. I have never felt this way about a man before."

Marius yawned. "I'm happy for you, Tasha. I'm happy for Enjolras too, today all he talked about was you. It was only a matter of time." Marius soon was snoring.

I closed my eyes, smiling to myself. Had Enjolras been talking of me? Why had he kissed me? Why was it when I looked into his perfect eyes my heart would feel complete? The answer longed to be spoken, but I would not admit it. I fell into a dreamless sleep, yearning for the morning to come.


End file.
